


Summer

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Poetry





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sweltering, sticky, perfect, canopy, hiss

**Summer**  


  


Beneath the canopy of stars  
in the sweltering heat  
sticky from desire  
the hiss if sprinklers  
is perfect


End file.
